swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Wookiee
Wookiees are widely recognized as one of the strongest and fiercest intelligent Species in the galaxy. Wookiees have many customs and traditions that revolve around honor and loyalty, including the special bond called the honor family and the sacred pledge called the Life Debt. A Wookiee never uses his or her climbing claws in combat; doing this is considered dishonorable and a sign of madness. Wookiee Characteristics Personality: '''Wookiees tend to be honorable, rash, loyal, and short-tempered. '''Physical Description: '''Wookiees are large furry bipeds, ranging in height from 2 to 2.3 meters. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Wookiee male stands at 2.2 meters tall and weighs 125 kilograms, while a typical Wookiee female stands at 2.0 meters tall and weighs 100 kilograms. Age Groups: '''Wookiees age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: '''The forest world of Kashyyyk. '''Languages: '''Wookiees speak Shyriiwook, consisting of complex grunts and growls. They understand Basic but lack the ability to speak it. '''Example Names: '''Chewbacca, Gorwooken, Groznik, Lowbacca, Ralrra, Rorworr, Salporin. '''Adventurers: '''Wookiee adventurers usually start out as wanderers or explorers as Scouts, but some find this path by forming an honor family with (Or owning a Life Debt to) other adventurers. Wookiee Species Traits Wookiees share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Wookiees receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, and +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to their Dexterity, Wisdom, and Charisma. Wookiees are powerful and hardy, but they aren't agile, tend to be impulsive, and have little patience for diplomacy. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Wookiees have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Wookiees have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Extraordinary Recuperation: '''A Wookiee regains Hit Points at double the normal rate (See Natural Healing). * '''Rage: '''Once per day, a Wookiee can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the Wookiee temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the Wookiee's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the Wookiee moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the Wookiee takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the Wookiee can't engage in any strenuous activity. * '''Weapon Familiarity (Bowcaster): '''Wookiees treat the Bowcaster as a Rifle instead of an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). ** '''Weapon Familiarity (Ryyk Blade): '''Wookiees treat the Ryyk Blade as an Advanced Melee Weapon instead of an Exotic Weapon (Melee). * '''Expert Climber: '''Wookiees are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Intimidating Presence: Known to pull off the ears of Gundarks, Wookiees may choose to reroll any Persuasion check made to Intimidate others, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * 'Automatic Languages: '''All Wookiees can speak Shyriiwook and understand Basic. Additional Wookiee Species Feats ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Wookiee characters have access to the following Species Feats. No Species Feats are considered Bonus Feats for any Heroic Class. Category:Species Category:Wookiees